leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
E-Sport
[[Plik:Mistrzostwa Świata 2017.jpg|right|thumb|325px|'Mistrzostwa Świata Sezonu 2017']] E-Sport (Sport elektroniczny) – forma rywalizacji, w której przedmiotem działań zawodników są gry komputerowe. Historia Pierwsza, poważna rywalizacja pomiędzy graczami odbyła się 19 października 1972 roku na Uniwersytecie Stanforda, którzy grali w Spacewar! - strzelankę w przestrzeni kosmicznej. To wydarzenie zostało opisane przez magazyn Rolling Stone jako "intergalactic spacewar olympics" (międzygalaktyczne olimpiady wojny kosmicznej). W międzyczasie grano również w arcade'owe gry takie jak Pac-Man czy Donkey Kong. Wraz z upływem czasu i rozwojem komputerów, konsol i internetu, organizowano kilka turniejów w tym najbardziej znanym w latach 90. XX wieku Nintendo World Championships. Następnym spadkobiercą był Cyberathlete Professional League, który organizował turnieje przez około 6 lat (lata 2004-2010). [[Plik:IPL4 poster.jpg|left|325px|thumb|Plakat z IPL Pro League z 2012 roku]] Olbrzymi boom i rozwój w e-sport nastąpił około 2009 roku (powolny spadek nastąpił od 1997 roku z powodu azjatyckiego kryzysu finansowego), gdzie zaczęto organizować duże, międzynarodowe turnieje gier komputerowych (prawie z każdego gatunku). Najbardziej na e-sporcie zyskały gry online, głównie z gatunku MOBA. Z biegiem czasu, powstało wiele konkurujących ze sobą turniejów jak np. World Cyber Games, DreamHack, World e-Sports Games, ESL Extreme Masters czy Poznań Game Arena. Największym do tej pory wydarzeniem e-sportowym były Mistrzostwa Świata Sezonu 2017 w League of Legends, które przyciągnęły około 100 milionów widzów. W przypadku największej puli pieniężnych nagród została zgromadzona w turnieju The International 2018 w grze komputerowej Dota 2 i wynosiła ponad 25 mln dolarów. Obecne turnieje są organizowane z takich gier jak League of Legends, Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, StarCraft II, Heroes of the Storm, Hearthstone, World of Tanks, Dota 2, Overwatch, Quake, Tekken, Fifa, Super Smash Bros. czy Halo. Europejskie ligi LEC left|250px Znany też jako League of Legends European Championship ''' (dawniej znany jako '''EU LCS - League Championship Series) jest elitarną ligą esportową League of Legends w Europie. W jej skład wchodzi 10 zespołów, które mają w danej rundzie do rozegrania 18 gier (dwa razy z każdym). Są dwie rundy rozgrywek - wiosenna i letnia, a dodatkowo po rozegraniu nich, najlepsza szóstka gra w playoffach, które gwarantują punkty do uczestnictwa w Mistrzostwach Świata. Pomiędzy rundami, dla najsłabszych ekip występuje etap promocji, w którym walczą o utrzymanie z pretendentami z turnieju European Masters. Natomiast do Mistrzostw awansują trzy ekipy: zwycięzca letniego cyklu, drużyna z największą ilością punktów z obu rund oraz drużyna z regionalnych eliminacji. European Masters To specjalny turniej rozgrywany dla najlepszych regionalnych drużyn z 16 lig, który jest rozgrywany przez trzy tygodnie wiosną i latem. Drużyny walczą o tytuł najlepszej drużyny z Europy i o prawa do ubiegania się do uczestnictwa w LEC. Ultraliga right|250px To najważniejsza polska liga oraz flagowa produkcja stworzona przez Polsat Games, w ramach której profesjonalni zawodnicy esportowi mogą zmierzyć się w walce o mistrzostwo. Obecnie projekt skupia się na League of Legends w oficjalnej współpracy z Riot Games, a rozgrywki najlepszych graczy w Polsce są transmitowane do telewizji oraz Internetu. Dzięki doświadczeniu ekipy stojącej za przedsięwzięciem, Ultraliga łączy wysoką jakość produktu telewizyjnego z luźną konwencją znaną z sieci. W tej chwili znajduje się 8 ekip a po raz pierwszy liga (tzw. Sezon Zerowy) została zorganizowana w 2. połowie 2018 roku. Mistrz oraz wicemistrz danego splitu mają prawo do uczestnictwa w European Masters. Światowe ligi *Ameryka Łacińska Północ — LAN (Latino America Norte; LAN) *Ameryka Łacińska Południe — LAS (Latin America Sur; LAS) *Ameryka Północna — LCS (League Championship Series; NA) *Azja Południowo-Wschodnia — GPL (Garena Premier League; SEA) *Brazylia — CBLoL (Circuito Brasileiro de League of Legends; BR) *Chiny — LPL (The Tencent LoL Pro League; CN) *Japonia — LJL (League of Legends Japan League; JAP) *Korea Płd. — LCK (League Champions Korea; KR) *Oceania — OPL (Oceanic Pro League; OCE) *Tajwan/Hong Kong/Makau — LMS (League Master Series; LMS) *Turcja — TCL (Turkish Champions League; TUR) *Wietnam — VCS (Vietnam Championship Series; VN) *Wspólnota Niepodległych Państw (np. Rosja) — LCL (LoL Continental League; CIS) Międzynarodowe wydarzenia Mid-Season Invitational center|500px Jest to forma rywalizacji po rozegraniu rundy wiosennej dla trzynastu regionalnych mistrzów. W zależności od wyników w przeciągu dwóch ostatnich lat, regiony zostaną rozstawione w zależności od wyników uzyskanych na MSI i Mistrzostwach. Są trzy fazy rozgrywek: wstępna, grupowa i pucharowa. W pierwszej części, 10 zespołów walczy ze sobą w trzech rundach, z których awansuje trzy zespoły. W następnej fazie, zwycięzcy dołączają do pozostałej trójki (Korea, Chiny i Europa) i tworzą 6 zespołów, które walczą w formacie każdy z każdym. Cztery najlepsze awansują do fazy pucharowej, która jest rozgrywana w systemie drabinki turniejowej.Aktualizacja dot. Mid-Season Invitational 2017 Do tej pory po Puchar MSI sięgnęły 4 ekipy: SK Telecom T1 (Korea Płd., dwukrotnie), EDward Gaming (Chiny, raz), G2 Esports (Europa, raz) i Royal Never Give Up (Chiny, raz). Rift Rivals right|250px Jest to seria turniejów dla drużyn ze wszystkich 13 regionów, które stoczą walkę z największymi rywalami i rozdrapią stare rany, mierząc się ze swoimi arcywrogami (np. Europa vs. Ameryka Płn.). Turnieje będą różniły się między sobą pod względem liczby zaproszonych drużyn, miejsc i formatu — ale w każdym wydarzeniu zmierzą się ze sobą co najmniej dwa regiony, co oznacza, że nie mogą się spotkać ekipy z tego samego regionu. Drużyny są dobierane na podstawie wyników ostatnio ukończonego splitu (wiosennego lub splitu 1) i zostaną odpowiednio rozstawione na początku wydarzenia. Mistrzostwa Świata center|500px Najważniejsza impreza, która kończy e-sportowy sezon w League of Legends rozgrywana najczęściej w okolicach października. Do tego turnieju awansują 24 drużyny ze wszystkich 13 profesjonalnych lig LoL. Do tego turnieju awansują najlepsze regiony z MSI, które zajmą cztery najwyższe rozstawienia na Mistrzostwach, a dodatkowe rozstawienie otrzyma najlepszy spośród pozostałych regionów. O ilość wejściówek dla danego regionu decyduje m.in.: wyniki z poprzednich Mistrzostw czy jakość rozgrywek w danej lidze. Ilość miejsc: *'3' dla Europy, Ameryki Płn., Korei Płd., Chin i Tajwanu/Hong Kongu/Makau *'2' dla danej ligi, która zajęła miejsce w czołowej czwórce w MSI (dodatkowo) *'1' dla każdej drużyny z pozostałych lig left|300px|thumb|Logo Mistrzostw Świata Sezonu 2014 Mistrzostwa rozgrywane są w trzech etapach: faza wstępna, grupowa i pucharowa. Faza wstępna składa się z dwóch rund, w której 1. część to cztery grupy po trzy zespoły a 2. część to cztery pary do trzech wygranych. Następnie w fazie grupowej, 16 drużyn zostaje podzielonych na cztery grupy po cztery drużyny każda. Mecze rozgrywa się w systemie każdy z każdym po dwa razy do 1 wygranej. To oznacza, że każda drużyna rozegra po dwa mecze ze wszystkimi pozostałymi drużynami ze swojej grupy. Następnie drużyny zostają podzielone na trzy koszyki w oparciu o wyniki MSI (Mid-Season Invitational) oraz sukcesy odniesione podczas sezonu. Z fazy grupowej osiem drużyn awansuje do fazy pucharowej, w której mecze rozgrywane są w formacie do 3 wygranych w ramach pojedynczej drabinki eliminacji. Zwycięzca fazy pucharowej zostaje jednocześnie mistrzem świata.Aktualizacja Mistrzostw Świata 2017 Do tej pory po Puchar Przywoływacza sięgnęło 6 ekip: SK Telecom T1 (Korea Płd., trzykrotnie), Fnatic (Europa, raz), Samsung Galaxy (Kora Płd., raz), Samsung Galaxy White (Korea Płd., raz) Taipei Assassins (Tajwan, raz) i Invictus Gaming (Chiny, raz). All-Star right|250px| To specjalny, międzynarodowy turniej rozgrywany w grudniu, który organizuje luźne gry dla najlepszych bądź najsłynniejszych graczy ze wszystkich regionów (są wybierani po Mistrzostwach przez światową społeczność LoLa). Organizuje się m.in.: gry klasyczne, zawody 1vs1 (tzw. tryb Showdown) oraz wyzwania (np. dwóch graczy na jednego bohatera, Jeden za Wszystkich czy tryb zabójców). Wszystkie gry są zaliczone do głównej rywalizacji Fire vs. Ice, gdzie zawodnicy są przydzieleni według regionów (Korea Płd., Ameryka Płn., Tajwan/Makau/Hong Kong kontra Europa, Chiny, reszta świata). Najważniejsze drużyny Europa (LEC) *Origen''' ' *'Splyce''' *'Fnatic ' *'G2 Esports ' *'Misfits Gaming ' *'Origen' *'Rogue' *'SK Gaming' *'Splyce' *'Team Vitality' Ameryka Północna (LCS) *TSM *'Cloud9' *'Clutch Gaming ' *'Counter Logic Gaming ' *'Echo Fox' *'FlyQuest' *'Golden Guardians' *'OpTic Gaming' *'Team Liquid' *'Team SoloMid' Korea Południowa (LCK) *'Afreeca Freecs' *'DAMWON Gaming' *'Gen. G' *'Griffin' *'Hanwha Life Esports' *'Jin Air Green Wings' *'Kingzone DragonX' *'KT Rolster' *'SK Telecom T1' *'Team BattleComics' Azja (Chiny, Tajwan, Wietnam) *'Royal Never Give Up' (Chiny) *'Invictus Gaming' (Chiny) *'EDward Gaming' (Chiny) *'Rogue Warriors' (Chiny) *'JD Gaming' (Chiny) *'Flash Wolves' (Tajwan) *'G-Rex' (Tajwan) *'MAD Team' (Tajwan) *'J Team' (Tajwan) *'Hong Kong Attitude' (Tajwan) *'Phong Vu Buffalo' (Wietnam) *'Cube Adonis' (Wietnam) *'FFQTV Gaming' (Wietnam) *'EVOS Esports' (Wietnam) *'GAM Esports' (Wietnam) Inne regiony *'KaBuM! e-Sports' (Brazylia) *'BAU SuperMassive' (Turcja) *'Gambit Esports' (Rosja) *'DetonatioN FocusMe '(Japonia) *'Rainbow7' (Ameryka Łacińska) *'Infinity eSports' (Chile) Znani gracze Liga europejska *J'ankos' *'Perkz' *'Mithy' *'Caps' *'FORG1VEN' *'Jankos' *'Perkz' *'sOAZ' Liga amerykańska *'Bjergsen' *'WildTurtle' *'Doublelift' *'Dyrus' *'Imaqtipie' *'Sneaky' *'Aphromoo' *'Huni' Liga koreańska *'Faker' *'Bang' *'Wolf' *'GorillA' *'Mata' *'CuVee' *'Crown' *'Khan' Liga chińska *'Uzi' *'Xiaouhu' *'Ray' *'iBoy' *'Meiko' *'957' *'Karsa' *'Clearlove' Pozostałe regiony *'Kami '(Brazylia) *'Levi '(Wietnam) *'SwordArt '(Tajwan) *'Diamondprox '(Rosja) Polscy gracze *'Jankos' *'Kikis' *'Mystiques' *'Creaton' *'Shushei' *'Vander' *'Jactroll' *'Selfie' Multimedia Filmy= Worlds Collide - Zwiastun| Worlds Collide - Faza grupowa| Worlds Collide - Ćwierćfinały| Worlds Collide - Półfinały| Worlds Collide - Finał| 2016 Mid-Season Invitational - Kto zapanuje nad Rift?| Bestia się wybudziła - Europejskie letnie finały LCS| Letnie Finały EU LCS w Krakowie| Zapowiedź Mistrzostw Świata 2016| One Will Reign (2017 Mid-Season Invitational)| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current)| Goń legendę - Doublelift (Mistrzostwa 2017)| Goń legendę - Xiaohu (Mistrzostwa 2017)| Goń legendę — Crown (Mistrzostwa 2017)| No to zaczynamy - All-Star 2017| Przejdź do historii - Mid-Season Invitational 2018| Cztery drużyny, jeden tytuł - Finały Summer EU LCS (Madryt 2018)| Witamy w Mistrzostwach Sezonu 2018 - Zwiastun wydarzenia| Czas na All-Star 2018 - zwiastun wydarzenia| Już czas - Wiosenny Split LEC 2019| Reprezentuj - Mid-Season Invitational 2019| Reprezentuj swój Dom - Animowany zwiastun Śródsezonowych Prób| Enigma - Animowany zwiastun Śródsezonowych Prób| Jedność - Animowany zwiastun Śródsezonowych Prób| Rada - Animowany zwiastun Śródsezonowych Prób| Wataha - Animowany zwiastun Śródsezonowych Prób| |-| Ekrany logowania= Mistrzostwa Świata Sezonu Drugiego - ekran logowania| Mistrzostwa Świata Sezonu Trzeciego - ekran logowania| Mistrzostwa Świata Sezonu Trzeciego (Finał) - ekran logowania| All-Star Shanghai 2013 - ekran logowania| Mistrzostwa Świata Sezonu 2014 - ekran logowania| All-Star Paris 2014 - ekran logowania| Mistrzostwa Świata Sezonu 2015 - ekran logowania| Mistrzostwa Świata Sezonu 2015, Worlds Collide (Finał) - ekran logowania| MSI 2016 - ekran logowania| Mistrzostwa Świata 2016 - ekran logowania| Mistrzostwa Świata Sezonu 2016, Finał Zedd Ignite (Finals Remix) - ekran logowania| All-Star Barcelona 2016 - ekran logowania| MSI 2017 - ekran logowania| Turcja, Finał 2017 - ekran logowania| Mistrzostwa Świata Sezonu 2017 - ekran logowania| All-Star 2017 - ekran logowania| MSI 2018 - ekran logowania| Rift Rivals 2018 - ekran logowania| Mistrzostwa Świata Sezonu 2018 - ekran logowania| All-Star 2018 - ekran logowania| LEC Finał Wiosennego Splitu 2019 - ekran logowania| MSI 2019 - ekran logowania| |-| Muzyka= Warriors - 2014 World Championship (Imagine Dragons)| Worlds Collide - 2015 World Championship (ft. Nicki Taylor)| Zedd - Ignite| There Will Be Mayhem (2016 All-Star)| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) - Oficjalna piosenka Mistrzostw Świata 2017| Legends Never Die (Alan Walker Remix) - Mistrzostwa 2017| Jay Chou - Hero (Worlds Remix)| RISE (ft. The Glitch Mob, Mako, and The Word Alive) - Mistrzostwa Świata 2018| RISE Remix ft. BOBBY (바비) of iKON - Mistrzostwa Świata 2018| KDA - POPSTARS (ft Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE, Jaira Burns)| Bring Home the Glory (ft. Sara Skinner) - MSI 2019| Zobacz też * na Wikipedii * League of Legends eSports PL * Historia Mistrzostw Świata * Ultraliga * Leaguepedia * Esportmania.pl * Powiązane skórki Kategoria:E-Sport Kategoria:League of Legends